


Still Here

by SynapseSymphony



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynapseSymphony/pseuds/SynapseSymphony
Summary: Maia misses her friend.





	

There was no justice in the world for Maia. There never had been, and there never would be. From being turned into a werewolf and Jordan Kyle, to Daniel and her parents, she'd come to learn that finding an ounce fairness for herself was hopeless. It wasn’t okay, but she could live with it, because she had been living with it for so long.

Gretel’s murder, though, was a line crossed.  Maia hoped that if nothing else her curse could at least provide retribution.

So it makes it difficult for her to swallow her pain when Luke tells her to stop and makes it very clear that there will be no justice for Gretel.  Gretel who hadn’t done anything wrong- who had followed all the rules and still ended up dead. Gretel who was her friend, who she loved and who she wouldn't see again.

She chokes back a sob(because Maia will _not_ cry in front of them) and straightens her back. She eyes Fred as the Shadowhunter girl who'd just got through calling him a dog releases the whip around his neck.  She feels a sigh of relief when he rises- she can’t take the loss of another friend. 

The Shadowhunters leave, eventually, the blond boy in tow, and Luke puts a hand on her shoulder as he tries to explain, but she can’t bring herself to care. She didn’t care that he was tricked. Not when the punishments laid out in The Accords only ever seemed to be applied to Downworlders. Not when the people who killed her friend didn’t care enough to let her make it _right_ , rules be damned.

No, not right. Better. Easier. Killing the Shadowhunter that had taken Gretel away from her would have made it easier to live with. Even if it was just temporary fix, it would have done something. It would have said that what happened to her friend mattered, and that Gretel would not be forgotten simply because she was gone.  Even if it hadn't made a difference, one screaming voice was better than none.  Instead, the conversation ends there.

Instead, she walks home, alone and bitter in the dark.  Instead, she pulls open the door to the apartment she can no longer afford without her roommate after a few moments of staring at the doormat. Instead, she lays on the couch and turns on the T.V., sinking into the cushions. She thinks about how she hasn’t gone into Gretel’s room since she died, and about how her things are just there, never to be used again. About how gone Gretel truly is.

Her tacky little snow globe is still on their coffee table, though. Her dishes are still in the sink and her leftovers are getting freezer burned in the back of the fridge. Even in this form she can smell the mix of shea butter and coconut oil that Gretel used on her skin. Burnt hair still lingers from when she straightened it last- the acrid scent causing Maia’ eyes to water. Salty, burning tears slip down her cheek as she clutches at the pain in her stomach and sobs quietly in the home she once shared.

She can still feel Gretel here, right next to her.

But she’s not.

**Author's Note:**

> i think about maia and gretel a lot so this happened


End file.
